


En Français

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Français | French, Gen, pastry shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: "...since when," Kai demanded, staring at the tray in Jay's hands, "can you speak French?"
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	En Français

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSteve1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/gifts).



בס"ד

"...since _when_ ," Kai demanded, staring at the tray in Jay's hands, "can you speak French?"

"Gaelic too!" Jay said cheerfully, heading toward the table where the others were sitting. "But it's not such a big deal. I mean, Zane can do it also!"

"Uh, yeah. Zane's a _Nindroid_."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, my parents taught me French when I was little. Well-" he looked thoughtful. "More like I picked it up to hear what they were saying in front of me. But it came in handy! I mean, I ordered us stuff, right?"

Nya laughed. Jay set down his tray and leaned back. "Man, you guys are in for a treat. 'Specially you, Cole. French _pâtisseries_ do _not_ mess around when it comes to sweets."

Cole beamed brightly. Lloyd sighed. 

"Guys, we're not here to go crazy over cake. We're here to make sure there isn't an attack on-"

"We'fth go'a 'len' in," Cole said reasonably, an ungodly amount of _choux_ already crammed into his mouth. He swallowed. "Sorry. We gotta blend in. _Man,_ these are amazing."

Nya took a profiterole. "Wow. Yeah, they really are. Anyway, Jay, so you can really speak French?"

Jay grinned, and winked. _"Oui ma chérie, même si je pourrais dire à quel point tu es belle dans toutes les langues."*_

Zane smiled. "Very impressive. And rather smooth as well."

"What'd he say?" demanded Kai.

_"J'ai simplement complimenté ta sœur pour sa ravissante beauté et tu ne peux pas m'arrêter parce que tu ne peux pas me comprendre."**_

Zane coughed.

Kai turned red. "Zane, what's he saying?!"

Cole was entirely lost in the world of dessert. Lloyd sighed deeply. "Guys. Not now. Please."

_"Alors demain?"***_

"Jay. _Stop."_

*yes, my darling, though I could say how beautiful you are in every language

**I merely complimented your sister on her ravishing beauty and you can't stop me because you can't understand me

***So tomorrow?


End file.
